


Betrayal

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cry Me A River Prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Betrayal

They stood with the gate between them, the clack of metal locking it between them so Charles could not follow, the distance morphing into a chasm he would never be able to cross.

Nor would she.

The hope, the faith in her that he had tried to nurture withered with the final act of betrayal. Their eyes met. There might have been regret in hers, but he stopped believing i. Leaving him to his men, to his fate…leaving him to die…

There was no going back from that. She had chosen her path.

This time she had gone too far.


End file.
